Le beau au bois dormant
by Deediii
Summary: Lisa Turpin n'était pas de ce genre de fille qui s'amourachait rapidement des garçons. Et son rôle de préfète qui devait contrôler les escapades amoureuses de ses camarades lui convenait bien : elle aimait bien punir ceux qui ne respectait pas le règlement. Mais alors, qu'allait-elle faire lorsqu'elle retrouve un Seamus Finnigan dans les bras de Morphée ?


**_"Oh ! Regarder l'amant dormir : un dessert pour insomniaque." - Gilles Leroy_**

* * *

 ** _Mars 1995 - 22h_**

« – Lisa, grouille-toi, on doit faire notre ronde ! »

La douce voix de ce cher Dylan résonnait telle une cacophonie à mes oreilles. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être pointilleux quant à son rôle de préfet. Mais avant d'être préfet, il était un élève dissipé, ayant toujours le mot, l'action, et la tête pour faire rire la foule. Cependant, il restait un excellent élève avec des notes supérieures aux miennes. Ce garçon était un paradoxe à lui seul. Je pris sur moi pour lui dire qu'avant d'avoir été élu préfet, il ne se privait pas pour arriver en retard dès qu'il le pouvait. Enfin bon. Nous sortîmes de la salle commune de Serdaigle avec quelques minutes de retard.

Nous traversions les couloirs jusqu'au hall où les préfets de Serpentard nous attendaient, accompagnés de Rusard. Celui-ci nous réserva un accueil très chaleureux.

« – Bande de bons à rien, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, à attendre deux incapables ! Vous irez patrouiller à l'extérieur pour la peine causée ! Les Serpentard, ne riez pas, je vais vous coller toutes les tours dont les fenêtres brisées laissent passer les courants d'air, sales vauriens ! Vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas vu vandaliser les toilettes ! Ça remontera jusqu'au Professeur Rogue, ça, je peux vous l'assurer ! Maintenant, fichez-moi le camp d'ici, je ferai le reste du château, on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même ! »

Il s'en alla de son pas claudiquant à travers les couloirs noueux et sombres du château. Cependant, le pire n'était pas encore arrivé, car maintenant j'étais seule face à trois élèves dont mon retard leur a causé du tort.

« – Bravo Turpin ! s'exclama le garçon, un certain Alexis. Si tu t'étais dépêchée, nous aurions pu rester au sein du château, en temps normal il fait toujours le parc !  
– Tu restes au sein du château, juste dans les tours, donc ne te plains pas ! Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas Dylan qui nous a mis en retard ? »

Ils me regardèrent tous d'un air condescendant. Je baissai les yeux et rougis. Ils m'énervaient tous ! Je tournai donc les talons et m'en allai vers les grandes portes qui menaient au parc. À cette époque de l'année, là où la température oscillait entre la douceur et le froid, les petits couples se faisaient nombreux. N'était-ce pas un moment merveilleux que de regarder la voûte nocturne accompagnée de son ami, puis se nicher dans ses bras lorsque la brise s'élevait ? 

Beurk. Personnellement, je n'avais personne, et bien que, comme toute fille de mon âge, j'ai un petit faible pour quelqu'un, je n'oserai jamais me rabaisser à de telles médiocrités ! Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé le ciel de toute manière. Qui y'a-t-il de beau dans des centaines de points lumineux sur un fond noir ? Vous l'aurez compris, l'Astronomie est ma bête noire, je ne fais que cumuler les mauvaises notes et ce n'est pas ...

« – Lisa ! »

Dylan se ramena en me coupant dans mon monologue interne. Pourquoi n'est-il pas allé prendre la main des deux abrutis et aller veiller les tours avec eux ?! J'avais juste envie qu'il me laisse seule.

« – Quoi, Dylan ? soupirai-je.  
– Ne fais pas la tête Li', cette ronde va vite se terminer, nous rentrerons tôt !  
– Pourquoi « Li' » ? Tu es tellement paresseux que tu dois faire tous les efforts du monde pour dire une seule syllabe de plus ? Je m'appelle Li-sa !  
– Allez, je vais aller vers la forêt interdite, toi, va vers le lac !  
– Aucune chance ! C'est près du lac que ces idiots vont penser à partir lors de leur promenade romantique. Autant me forcer à boire du jus de citrouille tout de suite. Je vais à la lisière de la forêt, tu ne peux pas négocier. »

Oui, parce que j'étais allergique au jus de citrouille. Une gorgée et pouf, je vomissais et plein de boutons rouges allaient apparaître sur ma peau blanche. Classe n'est-ce pas ? Il m'enlaça les épaules et s'en alla. Ce garçon était très tactile et je ne m'y faisais pas. Toujours là pour me câliner, à me demander ma main. Je ne m'inquiétais d'ailleurs pas plus que dû, car je pensais qu'il était gay.

Je pris le chemin menant vers la forêt interdite. Manque de bol, sur l'un des bancs bordant le sentier pavé, je vis un couple en train de s'embrasser. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient très bien cachés par les deux arbres qui camouflaient ledit banc. Après dix points en moins (cinq pour leur non-respect du couvre-feu et cinq pour outrage public à la pudeur -j'exagère à peine.-) je repartis vers la forêt en espérant de tout cœur que Dylan puisse enlever de nombreux points à ces élèves irrespectueux.

J'arrivais enfin à la lisière. Le protocole voulait que je fasse un aller-retour de la cabane d'Hagrid au lac qui bordait la forêt à cinq bonnes centaines de mètres de la maison. Je commençai donc ma longue traversée, à pas lents, surveillant sans cesse les alentours à la recherche de points à enlever.

Cependant; ma recherche fut vaine, après avoir atteint le lac, je revins sur mes pas, penaude, espérant trouver quelqu'un sur le chemin du retour.

J'arrivais à près de la moitié du chemin lorsque j'entendis un bruit. Toute contente, je lançai un sort à mes chaussures qui les transformèrent en chaussons pour ne pas faire de bruit. J'avançai à pas de loup jusqu'au buisson bruyant. J'écartai légèrement les feuilles et vis ...

Un garçon.

À première vue, il venait tout juste de se tourner sur le flanc et était apparemment endormi.

J'avais toujours trouvé ça fascinant une personne qui dort. Nous pouvions toujours voir le vrai visage, lorsqu'il est détendu, sans animosité ou sourire hypocrite. Lorsqu'aucune grimace ne venait gâcher les traits souvent harmonieux -et même chez les plus laids!-. Je m'avançai doucement en contournant le buisson. J'étais donc tout juste aux premiers arbres de la forêt interdite. Le tapis de feuilles mortes par terre ne me facilitait pas la tâche, aussi lorsque je faisais un pas, toutes les feuilles se craquelaient sous mes pieds. Lorsque je fus tout près du garçon, un énième craquement le fit se retourner sur le dos.

Je reconnus un élève de Gryffondor, un certain Seamus si mes souvenirs étaient bons. Le jeune garçon était écossais à ce que j'avais entendu dire, il n'avait rien à envier aux carrures des plus grands de l'école surtout qu'il faisait une tête de plus que moi. Il avait une cape rouge en guise de couverture et respirait paisiblement.

Je m'accroupis près de ce garçon qui ne m'était jamais donné de voir d'aussi près. Les pieds sous les fesses et les mains sur mes cuisses, j'observais ce garçon qui dormait. Bien qu'il s'était tourné pendant son sommeil, il ne s'était pas réveillé même avec tout le bruit que j'avais fait.

Il avait les cheveux bruns, un visage carré et quelques taches de rousseurs brunes qui parsemaient ses joues et son nez. Il avait les cils assez clairs pour des sourcils plutôt foncés. Ses lèvres étaient assez fines et entrouvertes. Je sentais son souffle sur mon visage, je devais être assez près de lui ... Je continuai mon inspection, passant de la fossette au menton, les joues assez creuses, de belles pommettes et deux yeux verts... Deux yeux verts.

Il dormait. Enfin plus maintenant apparemment. J'ouvris grands les yeux et allai me reculer lorsqu'il passa sa main derrière mon cou en prenant mes longues boucles blondes dans ses doigts, et m'abaissa sur lui. Vu l'écart d'ouverture de ses yeux, il devait être encore à moitié dans son lourd sommeil, il ne perd pas le nord lui !

Je devais être indignée, choquée, énervée, voire prête à l'égorger pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Il m'avait volé mon premier baiser. Et pourtant, moi qui croyais avoir une réaction violente, je mis ma main sur le sol pour plus d'équilibre et fermai les yeux pour apprécier ce doux contact. Était-ce donc cela que vivaient chaque soir ces élèves qui bravaient tous les interdits pour voir l'être aimé ... C'était d'un culcul. Je me séparais avec un peu de regret -vraiment très peu...- de ce garçon.

« – Philip ? Est-ce toi ? »

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il disait et déçu qu'il me compare à un homme -était-il lui aussi gay?- je pris une mine renfrognée et lui répondit.

« – Non, moi c'est Lisa Turpin.  
– Oui je sais ... Enfin non, je ne sais pas, c'était une référence à un conte moldu !  
– Je suis de sang pur.  
– Cela n'empêche pas de savoir ces histoires ?  
– Parle-moi de ce conte, ma nature Serdaigle ressortait, j'étais curieuse de savoir pourquoi il m'avait appelée Philip ...  
– C'est une princesse frappée d'une malédiction : elle allait s'endormir durant cent ans et devait se faire réveiller par le baiser d'un prince.  
– Tu connais le conte du sorcier au cœur velu ?  
– Oui ...  
– Je préfère ce genre d'histoire aux histoires d'amour de cent ans.  
– La princesse s'appelle Aurore, le prince Philip. Tu seras mon Philip.  
– Tu ne me connais pas.  
– Ils ne se connaissaient pas non plus.  
– Et si j'allais te violer là tout de suite, ça serait moins romantique non ?  
– Dans l'histoire originale, Aurore se fait effectivement vio-..  
– Je ne veux pas savoir.  
– Tu ne veux pas être mon Philip ?  
– Ça serait trop facile ! En attendant, lève toi, et dix points en moins pour Gryffondor !  
– Et pourquoi donc ?  
– Non-respect du couvre-feu et non-respect de ma personne.  
– Tu as eu l'air d'apprécier ce baiser.  
– Et alors ? Au revoir, Aurore. »

Je me levai et contourna une nouvelle fois le buisson, laissant Seamus par terre. Alors que j'allais partir vers le chemin menant au château, je sentis une cape tomber sur mes épaules. Je me retournai vers Seamus.

« – Aurore, mon amour, je n'aime pas ce genre de cliché, reprend ta cape.  
– Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Il reprit sa cape et l'attacha autour de lui, il courut jusqu'au château, doubla Dylan qui venait dans notre direction. Lorsqu'il fut derrière celui-ci, Seamus se retourna et me fit un clin d'oeil et disparut dans la pénombre. J'avançai moi avec un sourire sur mes lèvres et après cinq minutes, j'atteins Dylan qui s'était arrêté entre temps. Il me regarda, un sourcil haussé exprimant son interrogation.

« – Ça fait bien dix minutes que je t'attends, je suis venu te chercher ! me dit-il pour justifier sa présence.  
– Il dormait par terre, je lui ai retiré dix points. Et j'ai trouvé un couple. Et toi ? répondis-je en ignorant sa phrase.  
– Trois. Tiens, tu savais qu'Anthony était avec Léa ?  
– Léa? Celle de Serpentard ?  
– Oui la septième année ! »

Et nous continuons à parler des couples que nous avions interceptés. Ce n'est qu'arrivé aux portes du château que quelque chose de bizarre arriva.

Dylan s'arrêta et posa sa cape sur mes épaules. C'était la seconde fois en l'espace d'une soirée. Avais-je l'air de mourir de froid ? Il me prit par la main et s'avança tout doucement vers mon visage. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? J'étais vraiment curieuse.

« – Ah, tiens, tu n'es pas gay ? dis-je très sérieusement en mettant la main sur sa bouche.

Il me regarda, choqué, et resta planté en face de moi alors que j'attendais sa réponse. J'avais chaud et sa cape me gênait, je l'enlevai et la posai sur son épaule droite. Je rentrai jusqu'à la salle commune des Serdaigle. Après tout, nous n'avions pas à revoir Rusard lors de la fin de nos rondes.


End file.
